


Falcon and Canary [AKA Bucky]

by curiouscrush



Series: The Adventures of Sam and Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America Sam Wilson, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscrush/pseuds/curiouscrush
Summary: Sam couldn't help the few tears that fell. His eyes scanned Steve, trying to find any evidence that this was a joke. Maybe he would pull back, turn into his young self and clap him on the back, laughing his signature laugh. But that didn't happen. Instead he looked at him with pride, eyes shining. Then he knew this was real.Sam Wilson is Captain America.





	Falcon and Canary [AKA Bucky]

Sam couldn't help the few tears that fell. His eyes scanned Steve, trying to find any evidence that this was a joke. Maybe he would pull back, turn into his young self and clap him on the back, laughing his signature laugh. But that didn't happen. Instead he looked at him with pride, eyes shining. Then he knew this was real. 

Sam Wilson is Captain America. 

“Are you sure?” His voice finally picked up, cracking slightly. 

“A hundred percent. You deserve this, Sam.”, Steve stood up, placing his hand on Wilson's arm, “You're a good man and I know you'll make me proud.”

Sam nodded, “I promise.”

“Good.” Steve removed his hand, lifting his right up into a salute, “Thank you, soldier, for everything.”

Sam returned the salute with his own, “Thank you.”

Steve lowered his arm as he returned to his seat at the bench. He turned to Sam, “Go, Bucky's waiting for you.”

“You don't want to talk to him?”

Steve sighed, “Later. Bucky and I have a lot to talk about. But right now, this is your moment. I'll see you soon, Cap”

“Of course, thank you again.”

Sam patted Steve's shoulder before stepping away into a confident stride. He held the shield up, grinning like a mad man at Bucky.

Barnes smirked, “Congratulations Sam.”

“Uh uh uh! That's Captain to you!” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I swear every person who dawns that shield is annoying.”

“You're annoying.” Sam shoved Bucky'd shoulder with his, laughing at his exaggerated gasp.

“Last time I checked Captain America should be sticking up for the little guy!”

“Oh trust me, you are anything but a little guy.”

“You wound me, Sam. You really do.”

“Shut up, Barnes.”

Bucky smirked, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder, “Seriously though, you deserve this. I couldn't think of a better man to continue the legacy.”

“You sound just like Steve.”

“What can I say, the man's rubbed off on me.”

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, eyes wandering over the figure on the bench. He so badly wanted to run over and talk to the man, ask him about what happened. Ask him about old friends and his family. They had so much to talk about, so much to catch up on.

But so little time to do so.

“You listening?”

“Huh?”

Sam chuckled, “I asked if you wanted to be my sidekick?”

Bucky stopped walking, “...sidekick?”

“You know, like a team! I'm the Fabulous Falcon and you can be-” Sam tapped his new shield, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Then his head snapped up, a devious smile plastered on his face, “The Captivating Canary.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on! It's a good name! It has- personality.”

“I think I hate the name more than I hate you.”

“Fine then,” Sam shrugged, “No names. But on a serious note-”

Wilson held his free arm out, “Would you be my partner?”

Bucky paused, sensing eyes staring at the back of his neck. He knew Steve was watching them and he could practically feel the pride oozing from his best friend. He felt encouragement and support, a silent nudge to find his path in life. 

A new beginning.

Yeah, that sounded nice.

“Partners.” Bucky reached out shaking Sam's hand.

Sam smirked in triumph, “Falcon and Canary are in business, baby!”

“Don't call us that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first try at writing Marvel so the characters are a bit wonky.
> 
> If you have any advice on how to develop my writing and properly write the characters, comment below!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
